This invention relates to surgical stitching devices by which a stitch or continuous stitches may be made during surgery.
Suturing instruments for assisting a medical practitioner in placing stitches during surgical procedures are particularly helpful in surgical procedures requiring the placement of secure and accurate sutures in difficult to access regions of the body. Instruments and methods for suturing remotely are especially important in minimally invasive surgical procedures such as laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures. In addition to helping to access remote regions of the body requiring suturing, suturing instruments may also allow the efficient manipulation of very small needles and the formation of small and precise sutures.
The meniscus is a C-shaped piece of fibrocartilage which is located at the peripheral aspect of the joint (e.g., the knee). The central ⅔rds of the meniscus has a limited blood supply while the peripheral ⅓rd typically has an excellent blood supply. Young patients typically tear their menisci from traumatic events while degenerative tears are common in older patients as the menisci become increasingly brittle with age. Typically, when the meniscus is damaged, the torn piece begins to move in an abnormal fashion inside the joint, which may lead to pain and loss of function of the joint. Early arthritis can also occur due to these tears as abnormal mechanical movement of torn meniscal tissue and the loss of the shock absorbing properties of the meniscus commonly lead to destruction of the surrounding articular cartilage. Occasionally, it is possible to repair a torn meniscus. While this may be done arthroscopically, surgical repair using a suture may be difficult because of the difficult-to-reach nature of the procedure and the difficulty in placing sutures in a way to compresses and secures the torn surfaces.
Arthroscopy typically involves inserting a fiberoptic telescope that is about the size of a pencil into the joint through an incision that is approximately ⅛ inch long. Fluid may then be inserted into the joint to distend the joint and to allow for the visualization of the structures within that joint. Then, using miniature instruments which may be as small as 1/10 of an inch, the structures are examined and the surgery is performed.
FIGS. 59A-B illustrate the anatomy of the meniscus in the context of a knee joint. As shown in FIG. 60 the capsule region (the outer edge region of the meniscus) is vascularized. A typical meniscus has a flattened (“bottom”) and a concave top, and the outer cross-sectional shape is somewhat triangular. The outer edge of the meniscus transitions into the capsule. FIG. 61 illustrates the various fibers forming a meniscus. As illustrated in FIG. 61, there are circumferential fibers extending along the curved length of the meniscus, as well as radial fibers, and more randomly distributed mesh network fibers. Because of the relative orientations and structures of these fibers, and the predominance of circumferential fibers, it may be beneficial to repair the meniscus by suturing radially (vertically) rather than longitudinally (horizontally), depending on the type of repair being performed.
For example, FIGS. 62A-62E illustrate various tear patterns or injuries to a meniscus. Tears may be vertical/longitudinal (FIG. 62A), Oblique (FIG. 62B), Degenerative (FIG. 62C), including radially degenerative, Transverse or radial (FIG. 62D) and Horizontal (FIG. 62E). Most prior art devices for suturing or repairing the meniscus are only capable of reliably repairing vertical/longitudinal tears. Such devices are not typically recommended for repair of radial tears, particularly not arthroscopically/minimally invasively. FIGS. 63A-63C illustrate sutures placed with prior art devices to repair (via suturing) a torn meniscus (showing a longitudinal tear). FIG. 63A illustrates the results of a repair by a Smith&Nephew “Fast-T-Fix” device (comparable to a repair by a Biomet MaxFire device). FIG. 63B illustrates a Cayanne “CrossFix” device, and FIG. 63C illustrates a repair using an Arthrex meniscal “Viper” device.
In FIGS. 63A-62C the devices affecting these repairs require projection through the meniscus and substantially into the capsule region outside of the meniscus, which could potentially damage the nearby major nerves and large blood vessels. Further, the prior art devices, such as those placing the sutures illustrated in FIG. 63A-63C, typically place horizontal mattress suture patterns rather than vertical mattress suture patterns because vertical patterns are considerably more difficult for surgeons to place when using these devices. Vertical mattress patterns would have improved pull through strength because of the aforementioned predominance of circumferential collagen fibers found within the meniscus structure. Additionally, the devices forming the suture patterns illustrated in FIG. 63A-63C are only capable of point fixation; that is they cannot compress the tears uniformly across the torn surface. Finally, such prior art devices are designed for repairing peripheral vertical meniscus tears (torn from the superior surface to the inferior surface in line with the C-shape of the meniscus) and are incapable of repairing commonly encountered radial meniscus tears.
Thus, there is a need for methods, devices and systems for repairing a torn meniscus that are compatible with effective suturing. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide a device capable of suturing both radial and longitudinal tears. The methods, devices and systems described herein may address this need.